1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of floral lighting fixtures, such as are used for illuminating and displaying a floral arrangement.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,981 relates to a decorative lighted configuration that includes a flexible conduit frame having a light source, for example, one or more strings of lights, disposed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,696 discloses a decorative night light having a plurality of simulated flowers mounted around a light bulb.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,832 relates to a decorative light holder for displaying ornate lights along straight and curvilinear paths and having adhesive thereon for adhering the light holder to window frames, door frames, etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,882 discloses an apparatus for providing strip lighting on floors, walls, or the like, the apparatus lying flush with the adjacent surfaces and protruding only slightly therefrom.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,609,343 relates to a light display for use within a fish tank or the like having a plurality of optical fibers arranged with their light-emitting end faces aligned toward the viewing area.